Sirius Black in Love! It Can't Be Can It?
by We're All To Blame
Summary: Sirius Black has many notches in his bedpost and he's proud of (almost) every one of them. But when his feelings for someone get a bit more serious, will his charm be enough? Or will his past finally catch up with his future?


"I'm sorry, Lucy, but you knew before we started this what you were getting yourself into." Sirius Black, Marauder and the heartthrob of Hogwarts, stated with all the pleasantness of a CEO out for the blood of his underlings.

"But, Siri-poo," Sirius cringed at the nickname he'd been forced to deal with for the past four days. "I _thought _we were in love…." At that, she gave Sirius what he supposed was meant to be a cute pout. Sirius knew what was coming next would be harsh, but it apparently needed to be said- she simply didn't get it anymore.

"Listen, baby doll, you meant one thing to me. Now I've got it, it's time for you to be going."

"W-what?"

Lucy seemed to be crushed, but Sirius pressed on. "You see, Lucy, we've already been through this, but here it is: I'm not interested in a one-night-stand. I don't want love, I want sex. Do you understand now?" Sirius asked in a generally bored tone, but also slowly in case she truly didn't understand what he was saying.

"I can't _believe_you're breaking up with me. I hate you!"

As she ran down the corridor in tears, Sirius called out to her. "You can't break up what wasn't together to begin with!" Watching her disappear around a far-off corner, he finally breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew! I'm glad that's over." He spotted his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew walking toward him form the direction Lucy had run. When they reached him, James Potter looked back and forth from the way they came, then back to Sirius.

"What happened to Lucy, Padfoot; another coldhearted breakup?" His eyes were glinting with unspoken mirth.

"They wouldn't be so coldhearted if the girls weren't so clingy." Sirius said, grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Sirius, you're going to end up with a horrible reputation and when you _do_ fall in love, no girl in her right mind would ever trust you."

Now it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes around in vague irritation. "Well, Moony, I think I'll be okay…." He pressed against an unsuspecting Remus Lupin. "I'll move on to more," he put his lips to Remus's ear, "_challenging_ individuals." He grinned again as Moony pushed him away and grumbled. "Get off me…."

"So what did you say to her, Sirius?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I think we _all_ want to hear this- with the exception of Moony of course." James agreed, winking.

Sirius scoffed, ashamed his friends had to ask. "What do you think I told her? I said I wasn't interested in something permanent, just a insignificant little fling." Remus scowled while James laughed and Peter gave a nervous twitter. Sirius finished, "No, no, the _funniest_ thing was that she thought I _loved _her."

Once again James and Peter guffawed, and all the while Remus became angrier. "Sirius that's not funny; belittling someone and making them feel insignificant and belittling them is rude. James- do you honestly believe Lily is ever going to show any interest in you if you think Sirius's antics are funny? And you Peter- you should be ashamed of yourself for encouraging these two pricks. I thought you had more morals than that." With that, Moony walked away leaving a trail of destruction and guilt in his wake.

"I-I have to ask Lily about this." James declared, running off to the place he had apparently seen her last. Peter ran off with him, not wanting to be more than ten feet from the Quidditch wonder.

Usually, Sirius did not feel any emotion like sympathy in regards to how he dealt with others outside of his "family" of friends. Now, however, he felt raw guilt about Remus's words. He began a search for the goody-goody Prefect to apologize for his earlier behavior.

* * *

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius called as he ran toward his sandy-haired friend seated under their favorite tree. He'd looked for him in the common room and dorms beforehand, and when he couldn't find him, he had decided to check a few of the Marauders' famous haunts. "Moony!" Sirius panted, finally reaching his destination. Remus was enjoying one of his favorite past times- reading. "Moony, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. That was rude of me and I won't do it again." Remus didn't respond. In fact, he gave no indication whatsoever that he had heard Padfoot at all. "Hey, Moony, did you hear me?"

Remus finally looked up, annoyed. "Why are you apologizing, Sirius?"

Sirius, not ready to be interrogated, blinked. "What?"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Remus repeated slowly, exasperatedly.

"B-because…." Sirius struggled to remember his reason for coming here in the first place. "Because you were ashamed of me…?" Sirius questioned.

The sandy-haired boy sighed, running a hand through his slightly disheveled locks. "Sirius, you didn't break _my_ heart; you should be telling Lucy you're sorry." He pushed himself up and past his dark-haired friend, who was simply frozen to the spot with an annoyed scowl on his handsome features.

Why did Remus _always_ have to make him do the things he didn't want to do?

Sirius trudged into the Great Hall with a glower and smoldering glare turned to anyone unfortunate enough to catch his eye. He sat down heavily in the seat saved for him, shooting daggers at few first years nearby. His bad mood though, wasn't what had his friends casting wary glances to one another, then back to Padfoot- it was his accessory. Sirius was currently sporting a winter cap; most unlike himself considering he spent hours in the bathroom at times, fussing over his hair. The last thing that would be expected, would be a hat plastering it to his head. Even in the winter when snow was falling, and winds were blowing, and the temperature alone was enough to make someone sick, Sirius preferred to keep his head in the open air.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me. In fact, don't even think about me, or breathe in my general direction." Sirius pouted.

Remus on the other hand, was growing angry and irritated again. "What the hell did I do?" He hissed.

Apparently not caring whether or not people were staring intently at the altercation, Sirius began to shout. "_You_ made me do it, _you_ did this to me!" He turned away from a highly confused Remus in the most childish manner he could muster.

"What's wrong with you?" Tired of the word games, Remus ripped the hat off Sirius's head, and was so shocked by the result of it that he didn't notice when the other teen snatched the woolen object away again.

James gasped. "Sirius, what happened?"

"I just told you; it was Remus's great advice, that's what it was. She hexed me, Prongs!" The two-eyed raven whimpered.

"Oh, Sirius your beautiful hair!" James cried.

"And you truly believe this is my fault?" Remus disbelieving inquired.

"Of course; if not yours, who's could it possibly be?"

"Uh, I have no idea. A wild guess would be that it's your fault Sirius." The werewolf stated sarcastically.

Sirius stared at him. Then, without taking his eyes from his angry friend, he addressed the more compassionate and sympathetic one. "I'll see you later James- in the dorms. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." With that, and a roll of Remus's eyes, he stormed away. James called for him to wait, but he never slowed- and neither did the remaining tufts of his hair falling from beneath his hat, out of his already patchy head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm taking a small break from my other stories, just until the inspiration comes back, but I haven't given up on them yet (even if some of them completely suck in my opinion). I'll do my best to get this one done in a timely manner though, at least faster than the other ones.**


End file.
